Such an Interesting Class
by HatterSaz
Summary: A twist in the story where Nagisa is pulled into the storeroom to lure Koro-Sensei into the ambush, rather than Irina seducing him.


She walked up to the class with a mischievous smile. Most students immediately hated her. Others however, were drawn in to her busty curves. Once she noticed the stares, her smirk grew wider. Mr. Karasuma sighed and held a hand out, gesturing to her. "Everyone, this is Miss Irina, you're new foreign language teacher. And professional assassin."

All mouths dropped as the woman took a step closer. "I would prefer you call me Miss Jelavich." Karma chuckled. "How is Ms. Hellabitch a professional?" A tick grew on the woman's forehead as she again stepped forward. "I'm a professional because I do things the 'grown up' way." She glared at them all before smiling again and turning a little. She walked over to Nagisa with a grin. "You're Nagisa Shiota right? The guy good at research?" Nagisa nodded. "Yeah."

Before anyone could say a word, she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss lasted until he was an embarrassed mess and she pulled away. She grinned evilly before pulling him into her bussum. Him being too dumbfounded and surprised to object. "I'd like to see your notes." "Ok... Sure..." A lot of the class growled as she pulled Nagisa away. Almost like a hive mind, they all thought, _"I hate her."_

She pulled Nagisa into the teachers lounge and smirked. He did not like the woman, and he was cautious at how close she was. She raised a brow at his stiffness but assumed it was nerves and resumed smiling. "Now, tell me what you've got."

Nagisa nodded. "It's not much but alright." He flipped open his notebook and began reading. "He has a few weaknesses from what I can see." He showed her the list in the book. She nodded to say she had read it and he continued. "He also has a really strong sense of smell, considering he has no nose." She nodded again, feeling like all of the information so far was useless.

Nagisa kept reading off the list until the bell rang. Irina being happy that it did. She didn't think she could take another ounce of useless info.

The foreign language class had started but nothing was being taught. The students all sat irritated as Irina read over all of her Intel and checked her plan. Eventually, Hiroto stood up abruptly. "Ms. Hellabitch. We need to learn something!"

A tick appeared at her head and she turned a deadly glare to the students. However, being in a class with a moon destroying monster for a month had hardened them enough to be not be scared by it. Which she noted, she would have to mentally appreciate later. "It's Ms. Jelavich! With a V!" She sighed before walking to the front of the desk. "Ok, hold your bottom lip with your teeth and bite down hard. It will help you learn v's." The class did as instructed and waited for the next step. "Now, sit like that the rest of the lesson."

Everyone slumped in annoyance before they were literally saved by the bell. The class erupted in cheer as everyone made their way for fifth period. Irina smiled as her plan was moved into action.

She stood at the edge of the field, watching the kids sharp moves, as she waited for confirmation that her target had arrived. She felt she had the perfect plan. And, even though she altered it slightly upon arriving, she still thought it was full proof.

A minute later, Koro-Sensei landed, missle in his tentacles. Her brow raised as her mouth dropped. How had he grabbed an armed missle without it exploding?! He was a dangerous one for sure.

She saw a flash of pale blue and smiled. Her plan was in motion. She stepped forward, managing to catch the conversation, not that it mattered. "Sensei, why do you always come back with a missle?" Koro-Sensei laughed. "It's a souvenir from Vietnam!" His grin widened as he chuckled to himself, Nagisa sighing in exasperation.

She stepped forward and clapped her hands. "Nagisa, can you come help me a moment?" Nagisa looked at her a moment before his face scrunched into one of suspicion. However, as her student, he must listen. "Okay Miss Irina." The two walked towards the storeroom, the other class members watching with a similar suspicion to what Nagisa had shown. Koro-Sensei tilted his head in confusion before shrugging and taking his tea inside.

She made Nagisa enter first so she could close the door. As she did so, she made sure to send a devious smirk to Karma, warning him of trouble. She closed the door and listened a moment for footsteps. Nothing.

She grinned as she pushed away from the door, slowly undoing the buttons to her jacket. Nagisa looked around the room, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you need help with Miss Irina?" She giggled lightly, grabbing his attention. He spun around and quickly transformed into a shade of pink. "Miss Irina?! What are you doing?!" She stepped closer and he stepped back. "Oh? Don't play coy. I know you've been looking~." He rapidly shook his head as she again stepped forward. She chuckled. _"He's kinda cute to tease."_ He stepped back again and began to raise his hands to defend himself.

Suddenly, light shone through the room. "Miss Irina! My student is underage! You shouldn't be doing something so vulgar!" The woman grinned as she tackled Nagisa into cover. Koro-Sensei heard the bang and stepped forward to investigate.

However, the door slammed shut behind him! He span on the spot to see the door now locked from the outside. He hummed in thought before a woman's voice resounded around the storeroom. "FIRE!"

Guns began to unload ammo into the creature. He recoiled from every hit, blood squirting from the wounds. Nagisa's eyes widened at the scene. The plan was genius, much to his disapproval. Then, he noticed something. He squinted his eyes to make sure before asking.

"Are those real bullets?!" He shouted over the noise. Irina laughed loudly, like she had already won. "Who cares about special bullets?! All you need is a good old fashioned ambush!" She smiled widely, proud of her new success, and therefore, reward. That is, until Nagisa fell backwards laughing. She looked at him confused a moment before he sat up and looked at her, a cold look in his eyes. It sent shivers down her spine as the boy looked at her with a mocking gaze. "I know we're high school students but, you should listen to us. We have been doing this longer than you after all. I mean, how stupid can you get?" He laughed again, and that's when Irina noticed. The gunfire had stopped.

She peered around her cover, expecting to see a yellow splodge on the floor. Instead, she was greeted with all of her men knocked out, and a pitch black creature lashing it's tentacles around angrily. Her eyes widened in fear as he turned on the spot and looked at her. "Miss Irina. I would appreciate it, if you didn't shoot real bullets around my students. I believe you were informed of the special anti-me bb's?" She nodded, scared to anger him further.

In a quick flash, he was back to being yellow. "Good. Nagisa, don't you have PE to attend?" Nagisa nodded, still recovering from his laughing fit. "Sorry Koro-Sensei." Koro-Sensei waved it off and exited the room.

Irina stayed on her hands and knees, still stunned. Nagisa got to his feet and dusted himself off. He looked to his side and smiled. "He's a target like no other," he walked over and flicked her forehead before heading to the door. "remember that."

The door closed and she was alone again. She sat on the floor properly and gripped the dust between her fingers. Her eyes shone with new determination and her teeth gritted in anticipation. "I will get you Koro-Sensei. I will have that ten billion!"

In retrospect, maybe she shouldn't have messed with one of the class members. Having an entire class of assassins angry with you is not fun. Just saying.


End file.
